Big Time Bullying
by A. Martin
Summary: Durante un concierto de Big Time Rush, unas chicas fanáticas de One Direction hablan mal de Kendall en frente de él, obviamente no se lo toma muy bien. One-shot. Entren y Revisen


**Hola de nuevo... volvi con otra historia Big Time Rush!**

**La verdad es que esto se me ocurrio cuando supe que un rusher se suicido gracias a insultos que fanaticas directioner le dijeron en un video hace un mes. Realmente duele cuando pasa ese tipo de tragedias, lo que llega a hacer el bullying!**

**Como sea, me decidi a escribir esto para decir "Alto al Bullying!", porque yo tambien vivi esa experiencia hace varios años. En este fic voy a reflejar la amistad entre los cuatro integrantes y Ally (mismo personaje), en especial cuando Kendall es el que tiene ese problema.**

**Esto no habla de las fanaticas de One Direction o de Big Time Rush, solo escribi sobre el bullying. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten y aqui vamos!**

* * *

Big Time Bullying

**La serie, los personajes y la banda Big Time Rush no me pertenecen, tampoco la canción Beautiful de China Anne McClain. Ally es un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

"_BIG TIME RUSH EN CONCIERTO, LAS VEGAS - 19 DE OCTUBRE"_

Fue lo único que Big Time Rush junto a Ally Peterson vio cuando llegaron a Las Vegas, la verdad Ally quería visitar a su tía y Kendall le dijo que fuera con ellos. Así que cuando llegaron al aeropuerto; los chicos, junto a Gustavo y Kelly, la llevaron a la casa.

Después de dejar a Ally... "De acuerdo chicos, mañana será un gran concierto... así que hoy tienen el día libre" dijo Kelly pero Gustavo comienza a gritar, aunque ella lo golpea en la cara.

Los cuatro celebraron pero antes de salir de la limo, Kelly y Gustavo les dijeron sobre los riesgos que 'falsas rushers' pueden decir sobre ellos. Al rato después los cuatro se bajaron de la limo y se fueron.

Durante el camino, los cuatro caminaban por la calle y se encontraban con sus fanáticas, hasta que vieron unas chicas que tenían un cartel de One Direction. "Ahí va Kendall... se cree el cuento que es galán cuando no lo es" dijo una con maldad.

A Kendall le sorprendió lo que dijo "Si... es como ver pasar una vaca por aquí, asi de gorda y fea" dijo otra siguiéndole el juego. Esta vez, esas palabras le dolieron a Kendall... lo llamaron vaca! Cuando terminaron de pasar por ellas, Kendall trataba de olvidar lo que las chicas dijeron indirectamente hacia él...

El otro problema era que los chicos no escucharon lo que las chicas dijeron, si lo hubieran hecho le habrían dicho lo mismo, él pensaba. Tantos pensamientos negativos invadieron la mente de Kendall, dejándolo con muchas dudas y dolor entre medio.

"Kendall, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Carlos quien noto la cara de tristeza de su amigo "Nada... solo sigamos" fue lo único que dijo y siguieron su camino. Carlos se quedo preocupado por Kendall, pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

XXX

Horas más tarde, los chicos llegan a su cuarto de hotel... era casi del mismo perímetro que su apartamento en Palm Woods. "Fue la más grande caminata de mi vida" dijo James "Si, la mejor" agrego Logan, Carlos asintió.

Pero Kendall solo se fue directo a su cuarto, los tres se quedaron sorprendidos sobre el extraño comportamiento de su amigo. James se fue a la cocina, mientras que Carlos se sienta en el sofá con Logan.

"Logan, creo que algo malo pasa con Kendall" dijo Carlos "Pienso lo mismo" contesto su amigo. Luego James se acerca a ellos "¿Por qué lo dices?" dijo James y ambos lo miraron con cara sarcástica.

"Se nota que estas tan pendiente de tu reflejo James" dijo Logan ahora con molestia, que hizo que James se entristeciera "Kendall cambio su ánimo en solo dos segundos en el paseo" dijo Carlos "Incluso le pregunte que le ocurría, pero simplemente no me respondió" agrego.

Eso dejo confundido a Logan, así que se levanto del sofá "¿Que vas a hacer?" pregunto James "Voy a ver a Kendall" dijo y se alejo de ellos. Logan hizo su camino al cuarto de Kendall, cuando llego escucho unos sonidos extraños.

Mientras, en el cuarto, Kendall tenía su computador encendido y se encontraba leyendo algunas páginas de odio hacia él en internet. Se sorprendió aun mas a ver las miles de páginas de odio, al seguir haciéndolo... sentía que iba a explotar en llanto en cualquier momento, hasta que Logan entra a su cuarto.

"Kendall, Carlos me dijo que algo pasa contigo..." alcanza a decir cuando ve que a Kendall comenzaban a brotarle lágrimas "¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto ahora confundido, justo ahí él cerró su computador portátil y se seco la cara.

"Nada Logan..." dijo y se levanto de su cama, dirigiéndose a la salida pero Logan lo detiene "Kendall..." grito el genio pero era demasiado tarde... se había ido. Él se quedo solo en el cuarto y suspiro, hay algo malo con su mejor amigo

Se quedo mirando el computador y de repente sus instintos de investigador se encienden, así que decidió revisar el computador para investigar. Se acerco a la cama y abrió el computador.

Lo único que vio fueron unas páginas web que decían Odio a Kendall Knight... eso sorprendió a Logan. Mientras seguía leyendo, y resolvió muchas cosas sobre el porqué su amigo reaccionó así con él y con Carlos. Cerró el computador otra vez y salió del cuarto, pensando en que hacer.

XXX

Al día siguiente, Kendall despierta pensando en todos los mensajes de odio de los sitios web que busco anoche. Incluyendo lo que las chicas le dijeron en el paseo que tuvieron... todo hace pensar que él de verdad era solo una desgracia.

"Kendall..." dijo Logan sacándolo de sus pensamientos "¿Qué?" pregunto él "¿Podemos hablar?" le dijo. Kendall asintió y se quedaron en el cuarto, Logan cierra la puerta y la bloquea.

"Todos hemos notado algo extraño en ti y quiero saber qué te pasa... ¿hubo algún problema?" concluye Logan, esperando una respuesta "No hubo problemas... perdón si actué mal contigo anoche" le contesto.

Logan solo suspira... sabe que algo le pasa y él no quiere admitirlo... Típico de Kendall! "De acuerdo... sabes que si algo te molesta, puedes contar con nosotros y Ally para apoyarte" dijo el genio y se levanto de la cama para irse.

Apenas se cierra la puerta, Kendall levanta las piernas hacia su pecho y entierra su cabeza entre ellas, dejando vencerse por completo en el llanto. Logan tiene razón... es cierto que tiene a sus amigos, pero por alguna razón que aun no se explica, no se atreve a demostrar sus sentimientos.

Mientras que Logan sale del cuarto de Kendall decepcionado, sabe que su amigo es testarudo y puede mentir cuantas veces quiere con tal de no mostrar sus emociones. Así se fue a la cocina a tomar desayuno con los demás chicos.

Carlos disfrutaba de su cereal, mientras James de sus tostadas "Logan, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto?" pregunto James "Si, tuvimos que hacernos el desayuno solos" reclamó Carlos.

"Lamento eso, estuve hablando con Kendall" dijo Logan y los demás se quedaron callados, notando la cara de decepción en su amigo "¿Que ocurre amigo?" pregunto James, envolviendo un brazo en sus hombros. "Descubrí lo que le pasa a Kendall..." dijo "¿En serio?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo y él solo asintió.

Se tomo un respiro para continuar "Ayer, él tenía el computador encendido y mientras no estaba, revise lo que estaba viendo... y encontré unas páginas de internet... son fanáticas... o mejor dicho 'falsas fanáticas' hablando de lo mucho que odian a Kendall" confeso el genio.

Ahí Carlos y James se sorprendieron "¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?" dijo Carlos enojado "Si, esas chicas no tienen idea de quien hablan" dijo James en el mismo modo que su amigo "¿Crees que eso fue lo que sucedió ayer?" pregunto Carlos "No me cabe dudas" dijo Logan.

Así que los tres se quedaron en la cocina, luego Logan saltó de un susto cuando sonó su teléfono. Lo saco de su bolsillo y ve el numero "Es Ally, supongo que esta llamando porque no la dejan entrar al hotel" dijo Logan y contestó el teléfono.

XXX

Después del inconveniente en la recepción, Logan le cuenta la situación a Ally en el ascensor "No puede ser que algunas chicas tengan tanto odio hacia Kendall... el otro día leí unos comentarios de esas páginas y me parecieron ofensivos y dolorosos" dijo Ally cuando llegaron a su piso.

"Ya se" dijo Logan al salir del ascensor "Y supongo que Kendall no te ha contado" dijo Ally y el solo movió su cabeza. Después de eso, ambos llegan a su departamento y Kendall sale de su cuarto, pero los demás se quedan mirándolo por un rato.

"¿Qué?" pregunto algo incomodo por las miradas, pero nadie respondió y él se fue al baño. "Se nota que está molesto..." dijo ella hacia Logan y él asintió.

_En el concierto..._

Fanáticas de Big Time Rush y de sus teloneros One Direction se mezclaron entre la multitud que iban a presenciar para ver a sus ídolos. Pero Kendall aun seguía pensando en lo de ayer, prácticamente ya no era el mismo.

Luego de que One Direction terminara su presentación, Big Time Rush se presento ante sus fanáticas. Empezaron con Paralyzed, luego siguieron con All Over Again, después con Worldwide, Boyfriend y This Is Our Someday. Durante esas canciones, Kendall expresaba más emoción de lo normal.

Todo iba bien, hasta que empiezan a cantar You're Not Alone... una de las dos canciones que Kendall escribió. Durante la canción, Kendall pensaba en las chicas en el paseo, las páginas de odio, todos esos comentarios negativos.

_¿Porque yo?_ pensaba, hasta que no pudo contener su tristeza y soltó un gemido en el micrófono encendido, que todos lo miraban. Él lo apagó y lo tiro al suelo, lagrimas corrían por su rostro y rompió en el llanto.

De tanta humillación Kendall salió corriendo del escenario "Kendall!" grito James y Logan; mientras que la multitud se sorprendió. Los chicos no sabían qué hacer, solo se fueron atrás de Kendall.

Ally, que tenía su guitarra en la mano, vio a Kendall correr hacia afuera. Luego vio a los chicos acercarse "Chicos, ¿qué hacen afuera del escenario?" pregunto "¿Viste a Kendall?" pregunto Logan.

"Si, se fue corriendo hacia la salida..." dijo Ally, luego noto las caras preocupadas de sus amigos y se dio cuenta "No me digas... Kendall colapsó" dijo ahora preocupada "Si, en medio de You're Not Alone" dijo Carlos. "Entonces vamos" dijo Ally y se fueron.

XXX

Mientras, Kendall corrió por todas partes, hasta que consigue salir del estadio por un callejón. No podía creer lo que pasó, es lo más vergonzoso que alguna vez hizo en toda su carrera como cantante.

Lo único que hizo fue sentarse en el suelo y apoyar su espalda en la pared, esta vez quería llorar y lo merecía. Así que lo hizo, abrazo sus piernas hacia su pecho y se dejo llevar por sus emociones.

Estuvo así por solo unos minutos, cuando los chicos y Ally salieron del estadio para verlo "Oh dios" dijo Logan "Kendall" agregaron los chicos. Los cuatro corrieron y se sentaron junto a su amigo.

Ally comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Kendall y ahí él levanto su cabeza de las piernas para toparse con cuatro miradas totalmente preocupadas "¿Que hacen aquí?" pregunto con la voz ahogada.

"Es la pregunta más estúpida que he escuchado" dijo James con ironía "¿Por qué te molesta que estemos aquí?" pregunto Ally. Ahí Kendall dijo algo que no escucharon "¿Que dijiste?" pregunto de nuevo la chica "Pensé que continuarían el show sin mi" repitió el rubio.

"No... el concierto no importa, les explicaremos a nuestras fanáticas luego..." dijo Carlos "Si, lo único que importa eres tú" dijo Ally. Kendall se quedo mirándolos unos segundos y luego rompió en el llanto.

Ahí Logan se arrodilló y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Kendall, tirándolo hacia su pecho; James, Carlos y Ally frotaban su espalda para tratar de calmarlo. Luego, se acercaron más y tuvieron un abrazo de grupo, haciendo diferentes acciones.

A los minutos después, James, Carlos y Ally se separaron del abrazo; mientras Logan aun sostenía a Kendall. Muchos conocen a Kendall como un chico temible, él líder de Big Time Rush... nada lo quebraba, pero esta vez, unas palabras ofensivas lo derribaron.

"¿Se acuerdan de las tres chicas que tenían un cartel One Direction?" pregunto Kendall aun con la voz quebrada, todos asintieron excepto Ally, quien miro a los chicos confundida "Esas chicas me llamaron gordo y feo, que era como ver una vaca" dijo antes de volver a llorar por el recuerdo.

Ally se había enfurecido de lo que dijeron, pero al ver a Kendall sufrir se entristeció por el tema y se acerco "Sshh... ya... ya paso Kendall" dijo Ally secando las lagrimas, haciendo a Kendall sonrojarse un poco y sonreír.

Mientras que los chicos también se enojaron de los insultos "Eso explica todas las páginas de odio que encontré anoche" dijo Logan, mientras que Kendall se inclina contra Ally, con su cabeza en el hombro.

"Kendall... nada de lo que dicen esas chicas es cierto" dijo Ally mientras frota su espalda "Si, esas chicas solo están celosas de ti" dijo James y Carlos asintió. "No creas en todo lo que dicen... esas chicas pueden decir miles de cosas, pero siempre tendrás a tus amigos cerca" dijo Logan.

"Lo que dijeron esas chicas me llego en lo más profundo... y de verdad perdón si colapse así en el escenario, supongo que arruine el concierto" dijo el líder algo avergonzado "Eso no es verdad... no estamos molestos contigo" dijo Carlos

"Lo estamos de esas chicas que te insultaron verbalmente y en internet" dijo James, luego se acerca para acariciar el cabello de su amigo "Ellas te hicieron llorar" dijo suavemente.

Los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta al movimiento de James, haciendo reír a Ally y Kendall. Después de reír Kendall levanta su cabeza de hombro de su amiga "Bueno, todo esto ya nos habían advertido Gustavo y Kelly... sobre el odio de algunas falsas fanáticas y el bullying" dijo Logan.

"Les servirá como experiencia cuando tengan más conciertos fuera de California" dijo Ally, mientras Kendall se queda callado, que James nota "¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto. "Tengo a cuatro amigos que están ahí para apoyarme, cuando pensé que no los necesitaba... ¿cómo pude ser tan egoísta?" dijo a punto de volver a llorar.

Los cuatro miraron como ternura a su amigo y James envuelve un brazo alrededor de Kendall "No digas eso Ken..." dijo James mientras frotaba el brazo "Todos te queremos" dijo Carlos, mientras se acercaba.

Minutos más tarde, todos se levantaron de donde estaban "Creo que tenemos que volver al escenario..." dijo Logan. "Si... Kendall, ¿estás bien ahora?" pregunto Carlos, "Si, gracias a ustedes" dijo él abrazando a James y Carlos. Logan y Ally se miraron, sabiendo que no estaba del todo bien.

"Bueno, tenemos que darles a nuestras fanáticas lo que se merecen" grito James y todos asintieron "Oigan, ¿puedo cantar una canción?" pregunto Ally "Escribí una canción hace unas horas y de verdad quiero interpretarla" agrego, todos la miraron y aceptaron.

XXX

En el escenario, Big Time Rush entra de nuevo y la gente grita por Kendall. "Tuve un mal día... perdón por todo" grito Kendall, la multitud enloquece... luego Logan mueve las manos para un pequeño discurso "Estos días han sido de locura y tenemos algo para Kendall" dijo.

Ahí él se quedo confundido "Esta canción es para ti amigo" dijo Logan y las fanáticas gritaron como locas. La música empezó y Kendall reconoció la melodía, ahí se dio cuenta de que pasaba... sus mejores amigos le dedicarían la canción Invisible.

Durante la canción, todos miraban a la multitud, y luego miraban a Kendall, quien estaba emocionado. En el bridge de la canción Logan se acerca al líder y envuelve un brazo en sus hombros, pero cuando le toco su parte al final del bridge, vio que Kendall había vuelto a romper en el llanto y frota su brazo y hombro para calmarlo.

Los tres siguieron cantando, y Logan aun mantenía su brazo alrededor de Kendall, en forma amistosa. Cuando terminan la canción, toda la gente grita y Kendall solo corre para abrazar a sus amigos. Había cantado esa canción muchas veces, pero no se había dedicado a escuchar el mensaje que tiene adentro.

Luego James se encarga de decir un discurso "Esta noche, tenemos a una invitada que para nosotros es realmente especial... podríamos decir que es nuestra mejor amiga, denle un aplauso a Ally Peterson" dijo, y la gente grita.

Ally entra al escenario algo nerviosa "Gracias... es un gusto estar aquí" dijo Ally con el micrófono, luego se dirigió al publico "Hola Las Vegas" grito ella y todas gritaron, los chicos se sorprendieron a la reacción.

"Hay personas de gran corazón y otras que no... el bullying abarca a los insultos y agresiones... y esta canción refleja a todas las personas que no se sienten bien consigo mismos, para mostrarles que no se dejen derribar por el bullying y que sean bellas" dijo Ally y miraba a Kendall. Ahí comienza la música de la canción...

_Every day is so wonderful_  
_And suddenly, it's hard to breathe_  
_Now and then, I get insecure_  
_From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Words can't bring me down_  
_I am beautiful in every single way_  
_Yes, words can't bring me down_  
_So don't you bring me down today_

_So all your friends, you're delirious_  
_So consumed in all your doom_  
_Trying hard to fill the emptiness_  
_The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone_  
_Is that the way it is?_

Ahí Ally mira solamente a Kendall...

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Words can't bring you down_  
_You are beautiful in every single way_  
_Yes, words can't bring you down_  
_So don't you bring me down today_

_No matter what we do_  
_(no matter what we do)_  
_No matter what we say_  
_(no matter what we say)_  
_We're the song inside the tune_  
_Full of beautiful mistakes_  
_And everywhere we go_  
_(and everywhere we go)_  
_The sun will always shine_  
_(sun will always shine)_  
_But tomorrow we might awake_  
_On the other side_

_We are beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Words can't bring us down_  
_We are beautiful in every single way_  
_Words can't bring us down_  
_So, don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today_

Terminando la canción, el público grita. Ally no puede creer la reacción que hubo ahí, luego siente una mano en su hombro y cuando se da la vuelta. Kendall la abraza "Gracias" susurro en el oído "De nada" contesto y se separaron del abrazo.

El resto del concierto siguió totalmente normal y Big Time Rush termino su concierto con Cover Girl y Big Time Rush (Theme Song). Ally siguió tras bambalinas escuchando a sus amigos, Logan resolvió su misterio y lo más importante... Kendall volvió a ser el mismo que todos admiran y quieren.

XXX

Al otro día, Ally sale del hotel y ve a tres chicas, al principio no les da importancia pero luego ocurre lo contrario cuando oye insultos hacia Kendall, eso la enfureció. Al rato después Kendall y Logan salen del edificio "¿Qué haces Ally?" preguntó Logan.

"Escuche a tres chicas insultando a Kendall" dijo ella y Kendall se quedo congelado, pero luego se acercó y las reconoció en seguida "Ellas son" dijo él. Siguieron escuchando a las chicas "Esas chicas son malas" dijo Logan ahora enojado.

"Logan, quédate con Kendall... tengo que hacer algo" dijo Ally y se dirigía hacia ellas, cuando algo la detiene "Ally, no quiero que te metas en problemas" dijo Logan "Solo iré a hablar con ellas" dijo ella y se fue.

Ally se acerca a las chicas "Oigan, me entere de que ustedes insultaron a Kendall de Big Time Rush... ¿y les parece gracioso reírse de algo que ustedes le dijeron?" dijo Ally tratando de contener la furia hirviéndose adentro "Si" dijo una de las chicas antes de reírse "¿Y a ti que te importa?" dijo otra de las chicas.

"Fíjate que bastante... tal vez no sea una rusher o una directioner como ustedes... pero no me burlo de las personas por tal como son" dijo ella. Las otras chicas se quedaron ahí "Ustedes cometieron un gran error... ¿les gustaría que una de sus fanáticas insultara a One Direction?" pregunto Ally.

Las tres chicas en seguida se defendieron "¡Nadie insultara a nuestros ídolos!" grito una y las demás asintieron "Eso mismo sienten las fanáticas de Big Time Rush cuando insultan a sus ídolos" dijo Ally ahora más calmada.

De nuevo las chicas se quedaron calladas, y Ally estaba a punto de irse, cuando la chica toma su brazo y la tira de vuelta, pero Ally se adelanta y la voltea hasta el suelo. Mientras, Kendall y Logan que estaban mirando todo desde lo lejos abrieron sus bocas de sorprendidos.

"Si no eres una rusher... ¿por qué andas con esos tontos?" pregunto la misma chica en el suelo. "Son mis amigos, los conozco hace un mes..." dijo Ally "Mas les vale que corran" agrego ella.

Las dos directioner levantaron a su amiga y se fueron, "Perdón por todo lo que le dijimos a Kendall Knight" dijo una chica que había estado callada durante toda la conversación "Mis amigas pueden hacer tonterías por bajar a sus rivales" agrego "Bueno... si no eres mala, consigue nuevas amigas" dijo Ally y ambas se separaron.

Ally vuelve con los chicos y nota que los dos chicos aun están con la boca abierta "Oigan... ¿quieren que entren moscas a sus bocas?" pregunto Ally con sarcasmo e ironía y los dos lo hicieron "No puedo creer que hicieras eso..." dijo Kendall.

"Créelo y lo mejor de todo... las chicas pidieron disculpas sobre lo que te dijeron" dijo Ally y ahí él se alegro "¿En serio?" dijo con la voz ahogada, ella solo asintió y lo tiro en un abrazo. Ally comienza a frotar su espalda, descansando su cabeza en la de su amigo, luego Logan se unió al abrazo.

Luego los tres se separaron del abrazo y se fueron hacia la limo "Esas chicas se lo merecían ¿saben por qué creen que la mayoría quiere salir con ustedes o sus amigos?" pregunto Ally, ambos se quedaron mirándola, confundidos.

"Porque ustedes son genuinamente sanos y tienen una gran personalidad, todas ven en ustedes personas de gran corazón y de buen físico" dijo Ally, a ellos les llego muy en el fondo, en especial a Kendall.

"Y yo creía que no eres una rusher" dijo Logan, haciendo reír a Ally "No lo soy, pero si tuviera que elegir entre Big Time Rush y One Direction... los elijo a ustedes" dijo Ally, ambos sonrieron a la confesión de su amiga.

Los tres llegaron a la limo abrazados entre sí "¿Donde estaban?" pregunto Carlos "Se los contaremos en el camino" dijo Kendall riendo. Todos entraron a la limo en dirección al aeropuerto para volver a California, y como siempre... todo vuelve a ser normal, incluso... mejor que antes.

* * *

**Eso era todo... final feliz! Parece que me salí del personaje con Carlos o no?**

**Bueno, gracias por leer y déjenme reviews!**


End file.
